Work and Love
by Miss Girl On Fire
Summary: Katniss Everdeen is a broke college girl living in NYC. Ever since her father died when she was younger and her mother fell into a deep depression she has been afraid to fall in love, but all of that could change when she meets a handsome boy named Gale Hawthorne at her new job at a restaurant. Rated M for future lemons. I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

** (Authors Note) Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction so I hope you all enjoy it. This story centers around Katniss Everdeen and takes place in modern day NYC. Please review and privet message me with any ideas, but remember I'm new at this so it may take me a while to figure out how to work everything. Enjoy!**

Katniss Provo:

I let out a huge sigh as I slide down the inside of my door, today had not gone as planned. I really thought I would keep my job at the department store longer, but apparently people don't like it when make comments about their weight when you have to run to the back of a store, climb three flights of stairs, and a ladder to get the next size up for them. Sorry but things like that tend to bug me considering I've been basically starving since my father died when I was eleven. Money had always been tight but we went dirt poor when my father as killed in a mine explosion. After that my mother fell into a deep depression and couldn't get out of bed most days, much less work. Luckily for us my father had taught me to hunt at a very young age. I was able to keep us alive until I was old enough to get a job, but even then I continued to hunt so the money I earned could go to other things like mortgage, car payments, gas, and saving for college.

College is and always has been a top priority. I want a better life for me and my sister Prim. I figure if I go to college and get a good job that will help me pay Prim's tuition. However getting myself thought was proving a challenge. I was doing well in classes but I can't seem to find the money to pay the bills or send money back to my mother and Prim. Mom works part time now but doesn't make enough to keep them alive and under a roof. Which brings me back to my current problem, money. My job at the department store was my main source of income. I still have my bartending job but that will barely cover my student loans this month, were as I not only have student loans but rent, car payments, phone bills, and other necessities as well as coming up with money for Mom and Prim.

Life was easier when lived back home with mom and Prim in Texas. I wasn't always worrying about where Prim was, she was usually with me and I had a good job, where I was sure I got paid extra because my boss knew what I was going through but that was three years ago. Thing were a lot different now. I had to move to New York City for college. This didn't really thrill me as it would other people. I didn't like now crowed it was and hated being so far from my sister.

I couldn't pass up the opportunity thou, the offered me a half scholarship for my grades which was the only reason I could afford to go. No other schools had offered me that.

I get up and go into the kitchen, I hadn't eaten all day and was starving. I let out another sigh when I opened the cabinet and saw all I had was two mini snickers bars and some ramen noodles. "Great" I say to myself as I go to heat up dinner.

When it's done I go over to my laptop sitting on a little wooden desk up against the wall between the TV and the couch, and start searching for jobs in my area. After about an hour I come across an ad for a waitressing job at a place called Finny's. I click on the link and read about the place. I looks like a cool place, pretty casual, nice bar. Apparently they have three locations, the one hiring is in Greenwich Village, so it's a pretty good neighborhood to. It also says it will pay $11.03 an hour. Wow that's more than expected. It looks like a small place so they most likely have a small staff. The hours will even work around my school schedule and bartending hours. I come across an e-mail address for a man named Haymitch Abernathy who it says is the manager and decide to send him an e-mail.

**To Haymitch-**_ Hello my name is Katniss Everdeen. I'm contacting you about the waitressing job at your restaurant and maybe setting up an interview. I did have waitressing job for about 4 years back home and I'm 21 now so I can also bartend for you and have experience doing that as well. I would love to hear back from you and maybe work something out. Thank you for your time._

_~ Katniss Everdeen_

**About 15 Minutes Later**

**To Katniss- **_Wonderful. I've been waiting to hear from someone. The website has the address for the restaurant. How about 3:00 tomorrow for the interview, sound good. _

_-Haymitch _

**About 2 Minutes Later**

**To Haymitch- **_Great. I'll be there. Thank you very much!_

Okay 3:00 that gives me just enough time to come home from school and change before I have to leave. I go and set out an outfit for the interview tomorrow. I chose a forest green plain V-neck three quarter sleeve sweater, the dressiest jeans I have, and white wedges. Classy enough. I glance up and relies it's already 9:30. Not really late but I am not being tired for my interview tomorrow. I decide to take a quick shower first, then I hop into bed and pray for the interview to go well tomorrow before drifting off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Katniss Provo:

Most of the day went by in a blur. I was so worried about the interview later today. What if it went horrible? I need this job. I don't know what I'm going to do if I blow this. Gosh, I need to stop thinking so negatively.

By the time I got home I only had about 5 minutes to get ready. I ran in the door, threw on the clothes I laid out last night, and sprinted back to my car.

I arrived just in time. When I entered the building I was stunned at what I saw. He was a tall, handsome, muscular, man with brown hair and what appeared to be, from here greenish gray eyes sitting in the dining area. After a couple of seconds I realized I was staring. Dammit, I thought to myself but it looked like he didn't notice, he seemed to be concentrating really hard on some papers. I put on my best smile and waked over to introduce myself. "Umm hi, my name is Katniss Everdeen, I'm here about the waitressing job. I have an interview with a man named Haymitch Abernathy." He smiles at me and stands to shake my hand. "Well it's wonderful to meet you, Haymitch is running a bit late, he had a meeting, but you can wait here, Gale Hawthorne by the way." he says pulling out another chair across from his.

I took a minute to look around. The place seemed old but still very nice. It had sort of a modern and classic feel at the same time. The walls were made of stone and brick area and had wooden chairs and round tables covered with green table cloths with candles and flowers in the middle, as well as green curtains. The place wasn't very big but very cozy and comfortable. I looked over and saw he was staring at me with a half smirk half smile on his face. "Checking the place out" he says with a small chuckle. I blush and look down at my lap. Blush, I think to myself, since when do I blush. "Yeah kind of" I reply trying to gain my confidence back, "It's a nice place and it has a lot of green which is my favorite color." "Really me to" he replies. Then he starts to look me up and down and I'm blushing again.

"You're not from New York are you?" I shake my head no. "Ah I knew It" he continues "You got a little bit of a southern thing going on" he jokes, wiggling his finger at me. "So where are you from." Gosh he's still smiling even as he says that it's so hot… wait no don't tell yourself that you can't have a boyfriend not with everything going on in your life. I still smile when I answer thought. "I'm from Texas, I haven't lived there in three years, but my Mom and Sister still do so I guess talking to them helps me keep a little bit of that accent." He laughs at this.

He's about to say something else when the back door opens and a medium height, medium length, blond haired blue eyed man walks in from the court yard out back. Gale mouths the word Haymitch to me so I know who he is. He's seems mean at first, due to the scowl on his face, but smiles half-heartedly when he sees me. He turns his head around while locking the door as he starts to speak. "Hey sorry I'm late, got held up in traffic, and you must be Katniss." Then Gale bumps in " Wow you drove all the way here without getting pulled over" he says with fake astonishment before jumping out of his chair and pumping both fist into the air and yelling "And he's sober" like an announcer would when saying baseball player was safe at home plate.

Haymitch and smiles before pumping his fist into the air and yelling "And your one of the reasons I usually can't be." Gale just sits down and smirks while I'm still laughing. Then Haymitch turns to me with his hand extended and I shake it. I'm no longer laughing but still smiling. He introduces himself "Haymitch Abernathy, nice to meet you, how about we go to my office and get started with the interview." "Okay sounds good Mr. Abernathy." "Oh please, call me Haymitch" he says turning before walking into the lobby, around the corner, down a small hallway with a door on each side, and into his office.

I fallow him and to my surprise so does Gale. We all sit down around Haymitch's desk, with Gale siting on the corner closest to me. Haymitch eyes Gale "What are you doing in here" he asks. Gale puts on an innocent face "I just wanted to hear" he replies trying to keep from smiling, but failing. You could tell he liked to bug Haymitch. Haymitch turns to me next "Is it all right with you if he stays." "Oh that's fine in don't care." I say and we begin that interview.

"So Katniss, how old were you when you started working?" He asks. "I was 14 years old." I reply honestly. "Wow really, why so early." "Oh, well my dad died when I was 11 and my mom feel into a pretty bad depression and couldn't work. I wasn't allowed by law to get a job till 14 though." I look at Haymitch's shocked face. It takes him a minute before he continues. "Oh I'm so sorry. What did you up till then to, well I guess to stay alive?" "Well I lived in a small town, like in the middle of no were, and there was a forest behind our house so I hunted. It was only me, my mother, and sister Prim so it wasn't too hard." Haymitch still looks in shock when he speaks again. "Wow I'm sorry you had to go through that." I just shrug. "Okay so….. um. " Great I made things awkward. " You're in college right? What are you studying?" "Oh I'm majoring in Political Science and after next year I start law school, but at the same university." "You said you could bartend as well, that's good. You're experienced, good too." He mumbles a bit loud then looks up from his papers. "Well you sound like a good fit, and you seem to entertain Gale." He smirks at Gale who just smiles a bit and I laugh. "So, do you want the job?" Haymitch asks. "Really, yes, sure, of course, thank you." I stand up to shake his hand but am greeted by a hug. "Sorry" he says pulling away." "Were kind of like family around here. Well Gale literally is to me, he's my second cousin, but any…"

He can't finish before we hear a man yell "Hey guys" from the lobby before we hear a big thud. "I just mopped in there" Gale yells out. Then another extremely attractive man walks in holding his back hunched over in pain. "I know that now" the man responds before seeing me and straightening up before flashing an incredibly seductive smile as he walks over. "Well hello their" he says taking my hand and kissing it before placing his hand on my lower back. "Finnick Odair and who may I ask are you?" Haymitch pushed him off me before I answer and Finnick starts to laugh. "I just got her to agree to work where, don't scare her away." Haymitch jokes, like that would make me leave. "So you're the new waitress, nice to meet you….." "Katniss Everdeen" I tell him. He nods and smiles then Haymitch buts in. "So I have got to go, but Katniss tomorrows Friday right. Why don't you come in about 2:30 and Gale can give you the grand tour." "Okay sounds good."

We all gather our things and say goodbye and I leave for my car. Once I'm in I look up and see Gale coming out the door he runs over to my car and knocks on the window. I get butterflies in my tummy, do I like him, no I can't. I shake the thought out of my head and roll down the window. "Hey, "He starts "Just wanted to tell you when you come in tomorrow just pull around back, that's where we all park." "Okay thanks." I smile. "Oh and can't wait to see you tomorrow" he adds then turns and walks away, but smiles back over his shoulder. I smile as I pull onto the road. This should be fun!


	3. Chapter 3

**(Authors Note: Hey Guys thanks for reading! Feel free to privet message me with any ideas! Please review! Thank You!)**

Gales Provo:

As I walked back inside after talking to Katniss I was greeted with two smirking faces. "So Gale, why so happy?" Finnick asks mockingly. "Fuck off Finnick." I say grabbing my stuff, but he doesn't. "Come on, so your telling me that if I were to ask her got tomorrow you wouldn't get mad?" "Don't" I say without really thinking. "And why not." "Just don't." I reply probably sounding pathetic, as I walk out the back door and down the plywood steps to my truck.

Damn those two can get annoying. So what if I like her, is it really their business anyway. Well I guess they really don't mean any harm. There's just something about that girl.

I've had a couple other girlfriends back home in Alabama but I never felt like I really meet something to them. Like they only wanted me so that they could say they were my girlfriend. Plus I was always pretty busy and didn't really have time for dating anyways. My dad was in the military. He spent about three and a half years in Afghanistan, from when I was fourteen and a half to when I was eighteen. I was always the one who took care of my two brothers, Vick and Rory, and my sister Posy. My mom always tried to be there as much as she could but she had to work a lot and I understood that. My dad came home so I was able to move up to New York for college. I've been here five years and have three more to go. I want a law degree, that's why it's taking me so long but at least my dad's home to help my mother again. I always did pretty well in school that's how I got a scholarship for college and law school, which I'm now even happier about realizing that Katniss will be in the same department as me next year. Yep I'm definitely feeling something for Katniss.

When I get home I start planning what I was going to say to Katniss. I don't want to freak her out but I don't want her to think I don't like her either. I was never good with word in the first place, how the hell way this supposed to go well. I guess I just have to wait and hope for the best.

Katniss Provo:

By the time I get home I have a blistering head ach. What I'm I going to do. I think I like Gale, but I barley know him and I don't think I could have a boyfriend. I have too much to worry about, I really don't need dating problems on top of that.

I look down at myself and realize I could probably use a shower. I walk down the hall to the bathroom, strip off my cloths and hop in. My thoughts start to wander to Gale again. I know I shouldn't but I can't help but think of how attractive he was. Plus he was really big and strong. Even his hands were huge. I think about how when he grabbed my hand to shake it and how strong it felt. He was taller than me, which I liked. If I hugged he would probably be able to rest his chin on my head, if he bent a little. I thought more about hugging him and how it would feel to have my body pressed up against his. I'm so lost in thought that I don't even notice my hand traveling down my stomach until it reaches 'down there.' I pull my hand back so fast I almost slip and fall. Was I about to touch myself while thinking about Gale? Oh my God!

I finish my shower as quickly as possible, than hop out. I throw on my clothes and walk out to the living room to sit down. Why would I do that? I had never thought about anyone like that. Did I really want Gale that way? No, I couldn't I barley know him. Even if I was going to be in a relationship I would want an actual relationship before just sex. I decide to call my friend Johanna, she usually good with stuff like this. After a few rings she answers.

"Hey Jo it's Katniss I need to talk to you"

"What's wrong?"

"Well, remember how I told you today in class that I had a job interview?"

"Oh no, you didn't get the job."

"No I did but, well there's this guy there and he's really hot and I think I like him and I don't know what to do."

"Really Katniss, that's your problem, really. You have and job and a hot guy to work with. I'm so sorry for you."

"Come on Jo, I know it doesn't really sound bad but you know I have a lot on my plate even without having a boyfriend. Plus what if by some odd chance we did go out and it didn't work out, you know what happened to my mother when my dad died."

"Okay Katniss, knock it off right now. That won't happen to you. God you have got to stop being so paranoid, would you try to enjoy your life for once."

"I don't know"

"Well I do, so do you think he likes you?"

"I'm not sure. He said he was looking forward to seeing me tomorrow. He's going to show me around the place and help me get started."

"Well call me tomorrow and tell me how I goes but what's he like?"

"Well he's really tall and really strong. Oh and he has dark brown hair and deep gray eyes."

"Sounds hot!"

"Oh my God he is. Plus he seems funny and really sweet but also tough."

"Awwwww you do like him."

"Shut up. Maybe, I just met him."

"You so do, but call me tomorrow! Don't forget, promise."

"Promise, talk to you then, Bye."

"See ya."

Oh my God I did like him. Well, what am I going to do about it? It might not be so bad, I mean he may not even like me. For all I know he might even have a girlfriend. For some reason that upsets me. Oh wait I like him, that's why. This is going to take some getting used to. I've never had these feelings before so I don't really know how to act. I guess all just have to wing it tomorrow. I'll act like nothing's wrong and try to get a feel for what he thinks of me and find out if he has a girlfriend or not. I still don't know if I would ever go out with him, but I'll deal with that later, right now I just want to sleep. So that's exactly what I do.


	4. Chapter 4

**(Hey everyone hope you all liked the last chapter. It was a little out of my comfort zone to write. Remember please, please, please review. It isn't as much fun writing if you don't get any feedback. Also if you have any ideas feel free to privet message me. Also I wanted to add I did have another story up under the same title but took in down about two weeks ago, but any way this is the same story but with minor tweaks to it and finally do you think I should add Peeta. Tell me what you think in the reviews. Okay thank you enjoy!)**

Katniss Provo:

I get out of school at about 1:30 Friday because of the way my classes where scheduled. That gives me just enough time to run home to eat and change then get to work. I walk in the front door of my house and head straight to the kitchen. I grab one of the snickers bars I had left over from two nights ago. Hopefully soon I'll be able to buy real food, damn I was hungry. I hadn't eaten since lunch at school with Jo yesterday. Probably not smart on my part but you do what you got to do.

I look up that clock and realize that I'm now running late. I'm assuming Haymitch will give a uniform today so I slip into some jeans, a navy and pink plaid shirt, and light brown boots. I grab my purse and head out the door.

On my drive over to the restaurant I can't help but let my thoughts wander to Gale. I wonder if he is as excited to see me as I am to see him. He did say he couldn't wait to see me, but he could have just been trying to be nice.

When I pull up behind the building a see Gale leaning up against his truck checking his phone. I park a couple spots down. When he sees me getting out of my care he flashes and incredibly hot smile and runs over to me. He says "Hey" and pulls me I'm to a little hug and I get shivers, but I don't think he notices. When we pull away I hear a tiny meow. I look down and there is a little kitten rubbing up against my leg. "Awww hi little guy! What's his name?" I ask Gale as I bend down to pet the cats head. "His names Buttercup, he's lived back here since Haymitch bought the place about two years ago. We feed him scraps at the end of the day. He seems to like you, usually it takes him some time to warm up to people." Gale responds. We start to head for the door but Buttercup keeps fallowing us. "He seems to like you Catnip. See what I did their Katniss, Catnip. Yeah that's going to be your name from now on." Gale says smiling. "Whatever, I don't think your girlfriend would want you to have a nickname for me." I respond laughing as we walk thought that back door into that dining room. "Who said I had a girlfriend." He says leaning up against the door frame. "Whatever" I respond, still laughing embarrassed. We walk straight toward the front entrance, then take a left turn into a hall with Haymitch's office on one side and an employ lounge on the other.

We walk into the lounge and Gale shows me where I can keep my things. The room is nice, it's a pale yellow color and decorated in a sort of sort of Italian design with a round table in the middle surrounded by chairs, a small fridge, cabinets, a microwave and few small windows. "So this is where we usually take our breaks. The only time the place is sort of crowed is Saturday morning and weekdays from, I'd say about five thirty to nine, so you should have some down time." Gale says before taking me out into the lobby and continuing. "So we really don't have a hostess, if you're available and you see people waiting just come up here and show them a table and then you'll wait on them. We also don't have busboys so you have to clean the tables you wait to, but that's actually kind of good because then you get the whole tip and tips are pretty good here. You see we're not that popular but the cliental we have is usually pretty generous, we know a lot of them really well." Gale continues to explain my duties. When he done he gets me a uniform and shows me a bathroom to change in.

The outfits not that bad. It's a simple white button down blouse and a plain green skirt. I decide to pull my hair up in a messy bun and throw my boots back on.

When I walk out I see a group of people including Haymitch all talking and laughing. Gale spots me and calls me over. "Well everyone this is Katniss." Gale says bringing very one's eyes to me. Everyone smiles and says hi. Then Gales starts to introduce everyone to me. "Okay so you know Haymitch and Finnick. Um….. Well first this is Thresh he is our chief." Thresh smiles and shakes my hand, he seems quite but nice. "This Cato he is another waiter, oh and Finnick and I are also waiters, just thought I'd clear that up." Gale adds in a hurry. "Sup" Cato greets me smiling as me shakes my hand. Cato also seems nice but he might have come off as intimidating without the smile, being the size he is. "And finally this is Val, also a waiter." "Hi it's wonderful to meet you" she says also shaking my hand. "Great to meet you too." Val seems a little awkward but sweet. She has big hair and is short. She looks to be in her late twenty's as well and has a very 80's like style. Then two men come walking out of the bathroom. "Oh" Gale adds "This is Darius and Cray, they work in the kitchen with Thresh." They say high in unison and walk over to join us.

"So" Gale continues. "We're about to open I five minutes, I already showed Catnip around, anything to add Haymitch?" "Yes actually. Did you just say Catnip?" Haymitch says with a questioning look." "Long story, oh look its three o'clock lets go." Gale then walks into the kitchen embarrassed.

Everyone scatters to get ready to open and I'm a little lost. Val seems to notice this and comes over to help. "Hey it's great to meet ya. Gale will be out in a minute. Could you help me set out some silver wear real quick?" "Sure, sounds good!" I reply. Val pulls out two tubs and hands me one. We walk around I silence setting out spoons and forks for a while, till she speaks up. "I think you'll really like working here. Were all really close." "That's cool, everyone seems really nice." "They are. Hey were all going to go out tomorrow for dinner. Just kind of to hang out and catch up, you want to come?" "Oh sure sounds great." I reply. "Great we're not sure where were going yet we're going to pick after we close tonight." She says smiling. "Cool thanks."

Then Haymitch walks out the kitchen. "You guys ready were opening?" "Yep" I say smiling. Haymitch turns and walks away and then Gale walks up behind me. "If you need help just come find me." I turn around to thank him and I realize how close he is. It throws me back a minute, but I get out a quick thank you before he turns to help a couple with reservations. This may be harder than I thought.


	5. Chapter 5

**(Hey everyone. Thanks again for reading. Remember to review and share any ideas you have for the story. Love yall. Bye!)**

Katniss Provo:

By the time my shift ends its 9:30 and I'm exhausted. We all walk around joking and cleaning up right after we close. Everyone is really nice. Even Haymitch is helping clean up. I was surprised to see him out waiting tables and talking to people, I guess I thought he would be sitting in his office all night. I was also surprised at how busy the place got I mean I had never even heard of the place but apparently other people have. Most of the cliental seemed to be business men and women, as well as couples. I'm not complaining though, everyone was super nice and on top of that the tips where amazing, I seriously had to have made at least three hundred bucks. I'm not kidding. Wow this and a paycheck every week, man I did good. I can definitely go grocery shopping tomorrow.

After were done cleaning up I fallow everyone into the employ lounge. Were all laughing at Finnick who's upset about some guy who could apparently lift more than him? "Come on guys he had to be on steroids, I mean nobody can lift that much without shooting up on something. I can't even do that and I mean look at me. If I can't well." Finnick complains while striking a pose that's just trying so hard to be sexy and everyone laughs. "Come on seriously guys so where do yall want to go tomorrow?" Gale interrupts. "You know I heard there was a great club on fifth we should check it out, it has a restaurant in it too so we could eat then go get some drinks" Cato suggest. "Sound good to me. All I favor." Haymitch ask. The room fills with yeh's and let's hit its. "Looks like that where we're meeting, I'll look up the place and text yall the directions. Here Catnip put in your number." Gale say tossing me his iPhone. "Here I need yours too" Finnick says tossing me his phone too. Soon I'm getting hit with every ones phones and I let out a little pretend shriek, everyone laughs. I type my number into everyone's phone while Cato talks about the place we're going.

Once I'm done I give everyone back there phones and we start to say good bye. Everyone tells me it was great to meet me before they leave. I'm really happy there so nice. I relies I left my cloths in my bag in the bathroom and run back to get it. When I come back out to the lobby Haymitch and Gale are the only two there.

"Hey sweetheart come here I got something for ya" Haymitch calls. I run over and he hands me a copy of my schedule. "It's basically the same as everyone else's, we all work at the same time. I don't like having a lot of people around, I think it ruins the family like thing, but I really like you and you're already starting to help out a lot." He tells me and I am really touched they would all welcome me like this, they do seem really close. "Well thank you I really like working here, everyone's so nice. " "That's good, well I've got to get going. Gale can you lock up and show Katniss how to, just in case she ever has to." Haymitch says while grabbing his jacket hugging us both and heading for the door. "No prob Bob" Gale yells to Haymitch as he open the door. "Goodnight kids." "Goodnight" Gale and I reply in unison before Haymitch walks out.

I turn to Gale and let out a sigh. I have butterflies again. I guess it's just because were alone. "Tired" he ask, pulling out a set of keys from the drawer behind the little desk in the corner of the lobby. "Little bit" I replay yawning. He lets out a small laugh at this. We walk to the front of the restaurant and lock the door before grabbing our stuff and heading out the back. We walk down the steps and I start to walk toward my car but Gale sits down on the stairs and looks up at the night sky. I decide to walk back over and sit back down next to him. I look up at the sky too. It's a cloudless night and millions of stars are out.

"It's beautiful" I hear him whisper. I'm about to reply but he continues first. "They remind me of home. My dad was in the military and he always use to tell me when I missed him to just look up at the stars and it would be okay because he would see them too and know I was alright. He got home right before I left for college, so I only got to see him for about a week before I left and I only really see him on holidays. I hate being so far from home and my family so sometimes I still look up at them and I feels like there not so far away." I'm amazed with this boy. He just opened up to me so much. Something I know I couldn't have done and every word was beautiful. He starts to laugh half-heartedly as he speaks again. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be putting all my problems on you." "No, your fine that was really beautiful what you just said." "Thanks I try" He say lighting the mood by making me laugh.

I twirl my hair and start the conversation again. "So where are you from?" I ask shyly. "Alabama, sort of in the middle of nowhere. It's basically just one little town surrounded by woods and farm land. The town doesn't really have name we just call it district 12. How about you." "I'm from Texas. I lived about 20 miles out of Amarillo with my Mom and little sister Prim." "Oh yeah, I remember you saying that. Prim, that's a cute name how old is she?" "Just about to turn sixteen." I replay. I'm still not happy that she's growing up so fast. "Do you have any siblings?" I ask. "Yeah I do, I have a sixteen year old brother named Rory, a 14 year old brother named Vick, and a 6 year old sister named Posy." "Awww Posy, what a cute name." "Yeah she is pretty cute. Here's a picture of her, she just got her first bicycle" He says pulling out his phone. She is adorable. "She's so cute, missing her front teeth." I say in a sort of baby voice making us both laugh.

"So" Gale continues first. "I'm assuming you go to school right up the street and I remember you saying you are going to law school there next year, so it looks like I may be seeing you there too." "Really you go there too!" I'm sort of shocked at this. "Yep, I think I'm a year ahead of you though. So law school. Should I ask what you want to be?" I'm laughing again. Damn I haven't laughed this much in a long time. "First I want to be a lawyer. Then maybe later move into politics. How about you?" "I do want to be in politics to later on but I'm not sure what I want to do first. Plenty of options once I get out of school I guess, maybe a campaign manager. I don't know yet." He says his face falling a bit. "Well hey, I'm sure whatever you do you'll be really good at it. You seem like a hard worker." This seems to make him a lot happier. "Thanks you're not too bad yourself. Well it's getting pretty late we should probably get going." He say standing up and offering me a hand. I take it but he pulls a little too hard and I end up with my whole body pulled flush up against his big one. I laugh and try to step back but be holds me there around my waist and a weird feeling washes over me as looks down at me. "Well hi there." He says trying to keep from laughing before letting go of my waist and grabbing my hand to walk me to my car.

He opens the door for me and pulls me into a big long hug. When he does this that weird feeling comes back again, but I don't mind it feels good. When he lets go I feel sort of naked without him there. His hugs feel so good and warm it makes me want more. He holds my hand still while I get into my car. I turn to say goodbye but he starts first. "Goodnight, I was really nice talkin' with ya and I really can't what to see ya tomorrow. I'll text the details tomorrow morning okay." "Okay sound good, Goodnight." "Goodnight Catnip." He finished before turning and walking to his truck.

I pull out of the parking lot and relies how hungry I am. I decide to stop at Subway and get something to eat, now that I actually have money a can get a real meal.

When I get home I start eating and relies I'm supposed to call Jo.

"Hey Kat so, how'd it go?"

"Pretty well everyone seems really nice and I made a ton in tips."

"No not that with Gale."

"Oh that, it went really well. I found out he doesn't have a girlfriend, so that's good. I stayed and talked with after we got off and he seems really wonderful."

"Awww Katniss has a boyfriend."

"No Katniss doesn't. I barely know him."

"But do you like him?"

"Yes, I think I mean, yes."

"Finally I thought you'd never find someone. When are you going to see him again?"

"Well I'll see him at work and oh where all going out tomorrow night so I guess then too."

"Make sure you fill me in on what happens ok?"

"Okay but I got to get to bed I want to go grocery shopping before work tomorrow so I have to get up early."

"Okay see ya. Bye"

"Bye."

I decide I should probably take a shower, seeing that I won't have time in the morning. I hop in the shower and find myself thinking of Gale again. It's just impossible not to. He's too damn awesome. I wish I could be with him every second. The way he talks, the way he smiles, just everything is so hot. I start to think about how his body was pressed up against mine and I start to get a strange feeling between my legs. I had never really thought about a man this way. Could I really want Gale like that, I had only just met him.

I push that thought away for a second and disappear into my thoughts. I think about Gale's lips and hand traveling all over my body. Everywhere. The feeling in my legs only gets stronger the more I think about him. I give into the feeling and move my hand in between my legs. I imagine its Gales hand though and let out a small whimper. I feel a little ashamed of myself but that soon wears out to the pleasure I feel. I have never done this before so this sensation is new to me. It feels so good thinking about Gale's fingers on my pussy doing all the things I was really doing. I'm so lost in pleasure I barley hear the phone ringing, but then I remember Prim was going to call me tonight so I hop out of the shower and run to my phone as fast as I can.

"Hey Prim what's up."

"Hey Kat. Nothing really you?"

"Well I got a new job."

"Really cool what are you doing."

"Waitressing at this little restaurant, the tips are amazing and everyone's really nice. We're all hanging out tomorrow night."

"Cool you need to get out more. So any guys there?"

"Prim! Well yeah but…"

"Really any you like?"

"Well kind of there is one…."

"Really what's he like, what's his name, tell me?"

"Calm down ha-ha. His name is Gale. He's really nice and really funny. He's just I don't know I just really like him."

"Awww you should tell him you like him maybe he likes you."

"Oh I couldn't do that if he says he doesn't I still have to work with him. I'm just going to wait and see if he does anything."

"Okay but don't wait to long."

"Okay, hey where did you learn so much about boys?"

"TV and the internet but hey I've got to go mom says it have to go to bed. Text me tomorrow and tell me how it goes tomorrow night. Maybe he'll make a move then."

"Maybe. Ha-ha okay you go get a good night sleep. Love you good night."

"Goodnight."

I decide I should probably get to bed too. I finish my shower and dry my hair before drifting off to sleep, only to find my dreams filled with the same man who had been occupying my thoughts all day.


	6. Chapter 6

Katniss Provo:

I wake up at about 5:00 the next morning. I need to go grocery shopping before work today. When I get there it's kind of weird I haven't been actually grocery shopping in years. I decide to stock up on things that have a long shelf live and only buy what I need of things that don't. I know it's a little odd but after living like I have you always want to be prepared. When I get home I throw all the cold stuff into the fridge, change in to my uniform and hop in my car.

I pull in the parking lot around back and see Gale's truck is the only one here, I am about a half an hour early. I just it's a good thing, I'll get to spend some time alone with him but what if I say something stupid. I shake that thought and walk in side to say hi.

"Hey Gale" I say as I walk in. He looks up at me and gives me a bright smile that makes me melt. "Hey Catnip. I was just about to text you the directions for tonight, I didn't want to bug you to early." "No your fine, I was up early, I had to go grocery shopping." "Okay, I'll make sure to text you good morning at three a.m. tomorrow." He teases. "Trust me you don't want to talk to me that early. It won't be pretty." We continue to joke back and forth until everyone shows up then we get to work.

Were open from 8:00 to 2:00 on Saturday. Finnick told me we didn't stay open late on Saturdays because Haymitch doesn't like to work on the weekends. Once we close everyone starts talking about tonight. I don't get to go out that much so I'm really excited. Turns out Val has been there before so I wait until we take some dishes back to the kitchen alone to ask what I should were so I don't look like a total idiot. "Nothing to fancy. Maybe just a top and some skinny jeans, something like that. It has a really cool club so I would do something sexy but not slutty, you don't seem like one of those." She replays laughing a bit. "Well, thanks I'll try."

When we come back everyone's grabbing there stuff and saying goodbye. Val and I say good bye and I walk out to my car. I open the door and someone pats me on my lower back. When I turn Gales walking towards toward his truck and yelling over his shoulder smirking. "See you tonight." I smile and hop into my car. When I get home I help myself to a real lunch then take a long nap so I won't be tired for tonight.

When I get back up it about 6:00. We all agreed to meet up at 8:00. I finish some homework then take a shower. When I'm done I flip though my closet trying to find something reasonable to wear. I decide on a dark pair of skinny jeans, a white tank top with lace around the neckline that fits me good, and simple black heels. I leave my hair down in its natural curls and don't worry about my nails. I throw on a light brown jacket and hit the road.

I get just a little before eight and walk back into the restaurant section to find Gale, Haymitch, Finnick, Cray, and Thresh already sitting down. I walk over smiling and say "Hey guys." "Everyone looks up from the conversation and greets me. Gale pulls out a chair next to him for me and I thank him. "So where is everyone else?" I ask curious. "Just running late I guess." Finnick replays. "Want anything to drink sweetheart I'm going over to grab some from the bar." Haymitch ask standing up. "Sure just a beer is fine." I reply "Okay sounds good." Haymitch walks away with Cray and Thresh who go to help him carry the drinks back. "So, you look really good tonight." Finnick tells me, smirking. "Thanks you're not too bad yourself." I reply smirking as well. "Okay so we established were all hot, let's move on." Gale interrupts sounding a little upset. "Um I believe we only establish that Katniss and I are hot so, suck it." Finnick jokes, Gale just gives him a disapproving look. "Come on he's not that bad." I joke back, rubbing Gale's back." "Well at least someone loves me." Gale reply's the kisses my cheek. He and Finnick both laugh and I just blush. Haymitch comes to my rescue, bring back drinks. We all sit and talk, joking around until everyone shows up and we can order.

Once we're done eating we head over to the club. It's really cool in there, but it's packed. I stand over by the wall kind of unsure what to do. Gale sees me and grabs my hand, pulling me over to the bar where we sit down. "I'm not much of a dancer." He say ordering us two drinks. "Or at least not till I'm done one of these." He says holding up a glass that the waitress just dropped off. We sit and talk but I keep noticing three guys staring at me from the corner but I try I ignore it. I think Gale notices it to because he slides his chair so there out of view and smiles. When we're done we go out on to the dance floor. "This isn't really my type of music but, what are you going to do." Gale yells over the music. We stay out there for at least 3 hours, every once in a while going and grabbing something to drink. Everyone seems to be having and awesome time. Finnick seems to especially enjoy the song "I'm sexy and I know it." Gale doesn't leave my side all night which I'm really grateful for.

At about 1:00 almost everyone Gale and I came with is gone. Gale and I decide it's getting late and to call it a night. We grab our things but when we get to the door his phone rings. "Oh it's my brother Rory, hang on I have to take this. I'll meet you at your car he yell running around to the back of the building where it's quitter.

I walk over to my car and sort through my bag for my keys then I hear a whistle behind me. I spin around and see the three guys who were staring at me in the club walking over from what must be there car. I keep going thought my bag but faster when one of them come up behind me and touches my wrist. I spin around which was a bad idea because I drop my bag that has my keys in it during the process. "Hey, what's girl like you doing leaving so early" the same guy who whistled say. "Going home" I say trying to turn back to pick up my bag which is hopeless with the grip he has on my wrist. "Come on now you don't wanna leave. Think of all the fun we could have." He takes a step closer to me and I'm shocked speechless. "Come one guys couldn't we have fun." He smiles and turns his head back to his friends who are smiling and also surrounding me. They laugh and nod. "Yep boys I'm thinking of a lot of fun things we could do." He smirks then squeezes my ass. I yelp and try to pull away but he pins my hand to my car. What's wrong with me, why can't I do anything? "Come on you don't want to run." He says right before smashing his lips to mine. I start to shake my head furiously but he gets mad and slaps me. I feel like crying I hurts so bad. "Be smart don't move again." He whispers in my ear before nipping at my earlobe. He holds both of my wrist in one hand and starts pawing at my breast and his friends smile at me. I'm taken back even more when he moves his hand to the waist band in the front of my pants. I lock my legs together but he manages to slips his hand down my panties and start fingering my pussy. I'm so humiliated that tears to start to fall out of my eyes. I want to scream and fight back but I'm too scared, I never thought I would be scared of someone like him. How is no one seeing this? They probably do but either don't care or are too scared to help me. "Come on baby you know you like it. Oh where gonna have fun to…" He doesn't have time to finish because something big runs into him and pushing him off of me, it's Gale. Gale hops on top of him and starts punching him in the face. "Don't you ever fucking touch her again!" He yells. I look around and his friend are running away. The man eventually gets away from Gale and runs away, but he definitely has some noticeable injuries. Gale gets up on his knees and catches his breath. I'm sitting in utter shock up against my car trembling. When he sees me he runs over to my side, sits down next to me, pulls me onto his lap in a big hug and I burst into tears. "I'm so sorry Catnip, I'm so sorry I shouldn't have let you walk out here alone. I'm so sorry I'll never let them touch you again I promise." He whispers over and over again until I calm down. "Are you okay" he ask. I look down and I'm a mess. There's blood on my leg from where I hit my car when Gale slammed into the man. I didn't even notice my shirt was pulled down under my bra at first but when Gale sees he look away and pulls it up to hide me. Its nice most guys would have just stared. "Thank you" is all I can get out and I look down in shame. Gale see the blood on my leg. "Is it broken" he ask me. "No I think it's just scratched." I'm starting to get my voice back. Gale looks at me shaking his head. "I'm not letting you go home by yourself, not after that." He doesn't wait for an answer he just picks me up bridle style a carry's me to his truck. "Gale you really don't have to." "No Katniss I'm not going to let you go out and get hurt again." He opens his truck door and sets me down. He looks at me with a worried expression. "Are okay with me taking you home, I mean after that, and I'm I man, I don't want you to feel uncomfortable." He says with a concerned voice. I look at him and give him a small smile. "Gale after what you just did for me I think I can trust you, and that's a lot coming from me. I just didn't want to be a bother." "Catnip I don't think that's possible."

We sit in mostly silence on the way home, me only telling him where to turn. When we get to my place he hops out and picks me up out of the truck and carry's me into my building and up to my floor, which is easy thanks to the elevator. No one is up this late so it's only Gale and I. He ask for my keys and unlocks the door. When we get inside he sets me down. Almost as if by instinct I hug him trying to get as close as possible. When I pull away a little he smiles down at me. "Sorry I don't usually act like this." I say ashamed at how weak I'm acting. "I don't mind." It's like he reads my mind when he picks me up, carry's me over and lays me down on the couch. Or it may have had something to do with the death grip I have on his arms. He goes in to the kitchen and brings us some warm tea. After where done I go change into my pj's, which is basically just a white t-shirt and navy blue shorts.

When I come back Gale's sitting in the same stop on the couch staring out the window. I walk over and sit next to him. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asks gently. "I don't usually talk about my problems" I reply honestly. "It could help maybe. I'm not too good with words either but we could try." "I just don't understand why they did it." "There cowards, that's why." He starts to get a little angry. "There too scared to ask a girl so they just try to take what tell want because they don't have the balls to go talk to you and ask you out, so they stoop so low and it's disgusting. I understand being afraid to talk to a girl, but what they did was inexcusable." "I guess." "Are you going to go to the police?" He ask. "Why they won't find him." "Worth a shot. Think about it. Don't worry I won't say anything." "Thanks, and thanks again for helping me." "Anytime, I wasn't gonna let them hurt you. Well I should get going you need rest, I was going to stop by in the morning to check on you. Maybe we could hang out." "Sure and thanks again." We walk to the door and he pulls me in for a big hug, giving me that feeling again, but all too soon he pulls away. "Goodnight Catnip, get some rest." "Goodnight Gale." When he leaves I walk back to my room and climb in bed. I wish he had stayed and held me, but at least I'll see him tomorrow. Eventually I find sleep and once again dream about Gale.


	7. Chapter 7

**(Author's Note: Hey guys, so sorry I know it's been forever since I posted, but I haven't forgotten. Things have just been really hectic lately but I'll try to post more often I have a good idea of where this story is going, but if you do have any ideas feel free to privet message me and please please please REVIEW. Thanks love you guys!)**

It's about 7:30 when I wake up to the sound of pounding and my name being called. "Katniss, Katniss, its Gale, are you alright?" I feel too tired to get up so I shout "There's a key on top of the door frame, just come in." A few second later my bedroom door creeks open. "Hey Catnip. How ya feelin?" He asks, walking over to my bed. "Fine, thanks for coming over." I say sitting up. "Anytime Catnip, anyways you stay here until I come and get you. I have a little surprise." "A surprise huh, I'm tempted." I say making my move to get out of bed, but Gale playfully pushes me back down on the pillows and I try to hide my blush. "Wait" he says wiggling his finger at me as he walks out the door.

I hear my front door open and close so I think I have enough time to make myself look half way descent. I don't get changed yet but I braid my hair and run to the bathroom, quickly brush my teeth ,and run back to my room so I don't ruin his surprise.

A couple minutes later Gale is at my bedroom door again. "Surprise is ready." He says before opening my door all the way and moving aside to let me out. When I walk into the kitchen I see the sweetest thing in the world. He brought me breakfast. "Aww Gale, Thank you, but you didn't have to do that." I say turning around to give him a big hug, which he gladly returns. "I thought it might make you happy." He says into my hair. "Well you were right, come on let's eat." I say as I grab his hand to pull him over to the table. He brought a lot of food. Pancakes, some with chocolate chips, bacon, French toast, berries, and hot coffee. As we eat we talk about work and school, the normal stuff.

When we're done I help Gale clean up the mess. "Hey Catnip, um… I remember you saying you hunt so I'm assuming you like to be outside, well I was thinking since we have the day off do you maybe want to ride up out of the city and go hiking with me? I would say hunting but it's a little late for that." Is this I date? I mean it's just hiking and he didn't really ask me out. "Oh sure, I haven't been in forever but this should be fun, I mean the weathers great." Gale gives me a huge smile. "Cool so how about I'll drive home and get my stuff and you get ready and I'll pick you say about 9:30?" He asks. "Ok sounds great." I reply. We finish the last of the dishes and Gale grabs his stuff. I give him a quick hug and he's out the door.

Once he's gone I race to hop in the shower, I only have about an hour until he'll be back. Once I'm in I notice a rather large bruise on my stomach. The cut on my leg must not have been the only injury I got last night. Thinking about the past events and where the man touched me makes tears well up in my eyes but I refuse to let them fall, I need to be strong weakness was never my thing.

As much as I try to avoid the topic two things can't leave my mind. One being what would have happened if Gale didn't come help me and two how brave he was. He was willing to take on three rather large men for me, a girl he barley knows. Well I guess I can't say that. I've been more open to him in a matter of days then I am to some people I've known for years. I've shown my weak side something I hate doing but he didn't make me feel degraded for it. He has certainly opened up a lot to me, but I don't know yet if that's common for him.

When I'm done my shower I pick out what I'm going to wear today. I decide on a pair of jean shorts and an orange camie, since we're not hunting. I also dig out my old lace up hunting boots, pleasantly surprised they still fit. Once I'm dressed I excitedly text Johanna.

_Hey guess what_

_I'm I gonna regret it?_

_No!_

_Fine what lol_

_I'm going hiking with Gale!_

_Really he asked you out awesome!_

_Well not really. We're just going as friends. _

_Oh sorry. Well it's good to get to know a guy first. Wait Katniss what do you know about this boy? I mean do you really think it's a good idea to go out to the middle of the wood with a man you just met._

I debate telling her the real reason I know I can trust him, but decide to.

_Well after last night I think it's safe to trust him._

_Katniss what happened!_

_Well everything started great, Gale and I really hit it off, but after everyone in our group left and it was just me and Gale he had to make a phone call so I walked to my car myself. Then three guys came up behind me and did some stuff._

_What kind of stuff Katniss!_

_They said we were gonna have a lot of fun then one grabbed my hands, then started touching me in those places._

_OMG Kat are you okay?!_

_Yes I'm fine, thanks to Gale_

_Wait what did he do?_

_When he came back he saw what was happening and tackled the one who was touching me. The two others were scared and ran away and when the guy he tackled got away you could tell he was hurt pretty bed, but I thought it was really amazing the he would take on all three guys for me._

_Awww that's so sweet. I'm glad you're okay, but still be careful and have fun ;) _

_Okay thanks Jo_

Right when I'm done my last message I hear a knock on the door. I open it to find Gale, dressed in a green tee-shirt and jeans. "Damn boy you're gonna be sweating" I kid pulling him inside and hugging him. "Na… I'm used to it. You ready to go I packed lunch, it's in the truck." "Gale you didn't have to do that." I assure him grabbing my old cameo hunting bag to use as a purse and fallowing him out the door. "Oh yes of course because I slaved over a hot stove for hours." He jokes making, me laugh.

We make small talk for the first part of the ride. Once we're out of the city he turns on the radio and one of my favorite songs "Sweet Home Alabama" starts playing. "Do you like this, I can change the station if you want." I give him a shocked look. "Are you kidding me, crank it up!" "Works for me!" He reply's smiling before turning up the music. It isn't long before we're both sing along. "_Sweet home Alabama where the skies are so blue, sweet home Alabama, lord I'm comin home to you." _Once the songs over the station switches to commercials. "Well that was awesome." Gale tells me "You have an amazing voice you know that." I blush slightly and look out the window. "Thanks you're not too bad yourself." "Oh yeah right." I start giggling and he continues. "So I've been up here by myself before, it's really beautiful I think you'll like it." "Cool, how far away is it?" "Um… I'd say about another half-hour." For the rest of the ride we sing along to the radio and talk between songs. It's funny I haven't sung since my father died and now I'm practically screaming every word.

After about another half hour Gale pulls on to an old dirt road and after about five minutes pulls over on the side of the road where a little trail leads into the woods. Alongside the trail runs a little stream. "Wow it's so pretty back here" I tell him "How did you find it?" "Oh I was just driving around one day and saw it." Gale grabs another hunting bag out of the truck, which I am assuming has our lunch in it, and we take off into the woods. We walk in silence for about an hour, just enjoying our surroundings. "Gale, I'm getting kind of hungry can we eat now, please?" I ask looking over at him. "Can you hold off for about another five minutes, I have the perfect place for us to eat. Trust me it's worth it." "Okay, I better be." I joke making him smile.

We get to a curve in the small dirt trial and Gale covers my eyes and whispers "no peeking" in my ear making me shiver. Gale leads me around the bend and off the trail and into the woods. "Open your eyes. He says moving his hands. When I open them I'm taken back. Two streams flood into a beautiful little lake. The one we were fallowing floods directly in and another makes a water fall. The only real shore to the lake is mud but there are some big rocks to sit on. I turn to Gale and hug him. "Thank you for bringing me here." I whisper up to him. "Anytime Catnip. Come on let's eat."

Gale helps me up onto one of the rocks and lays out the food he brought. And he brought a lot. There's different sandwiches, soup, and different fruits. "I didn't know what you liked so I packed a variety." Gale tells me gesturing to the food. "Thank you that was so sweet. It all looks so good" I tell him. As we eat Gale tells me about his life back in Alabama. When his father was deployed, hunting, school, his family, everything. I'm very content in just listening seeing that talking isn't my strong point. I'm amazed at how similar we are. We like the same things, we both would do anything for our families, and we share some of the same skills.

Once we're done Gale cleans things up, refusing to let me help. When he' stands up and holds out his hand to me which I gladly take. "Ready?" He asks. I give him a confused look. "Ready, ready for what…" I barely finish when Gale picks me up and throws me into the lake. I come up gasping for air and see him laughing at me. I give him a scowl and his only response is a smirk before ripping his shirt off and driving in. Once he resurfaces I find myself staring at his chest. How much sexier can this boy get. He has to be one of the most muscular men I've ever seen. He looks over at me, bringing me back to reality. "You think you're so funny don't you?" I say making him laugh. "I can be funny to" I finish then tackle him back down under the water. He easily escapes from under me and flips us so he's on top, and starts tickling my tummy. "Oh yeah you even make yourself laugh. Hahaha" He says, smirking. "Come on…Please…Stop….Knock it off….." Is all I can get out between laughs. He stops tickling me and pins me against the side of the rock we were sitting on. "Who won?" He ask teasingly. I turn my head to the side trying to hide my face and keep from smiling. "Come on Catnip who won, don't make me." He say moving one hand back to my stomach and tickling me once. "No…. you did, you did." I get out laughing. He lets me go and we play around in the water for about an hour. When we get out we're both exhausted. We sit on the rock for a while after we get out and much to my displeasure Gale puts his shirt back on. Once we feel rested we decide to head back to the truck seeing that it's almost 5 o'clock.

Once we get back to the truck and out of the woods we see a huge and I mean huge storm coming our way. "Damn" Gale says looking ahead into the sky. "I hope we'll be able to drive through it." "Yeah me to" I reply. I hop into the passenger seat and we set out. The closer we get to the storm the more dangerous it looks. I can't see where it ends on either side. Once under the clouds we start to hear really loud thunder and seeing tons of lightning each making me jump. Gale turns the radio on to see if there are any weather warnings and no sooner does he when a loud buzz rings out. "The national weather service has issued a serve thunderstorm warning and a flash flood warning for New York City, down state New York, New Jersey, Rhode Island, Connecticut, parts of Pennsylvania and surrounding areas, as well as a tornado warning for surrounding New York areas until 2 a.m. tomorrow morning."

"Shit" Gale mutters. "They're gonna start closing roads." I search for the right words as the sky opens up into a torrential downpour. The sky looks even darker than I did before, and the wind has begun to pick up. "I think our best bet is to try and find a little town or something and stay there tonight, we're too far away from the city and by the sound of it, the storms just gonna get worse." "You're right I think I saw a sign a little farther up on the way here for a town, we should try that." I agree. "Okay we'll check it out I really don't know my way around here to well, but it's worth a shot." And with that Gale and I set out to look for a town.


	8. Chapter 8

After a couple hours Gale and I finally find a little town to stay the night in. The storm has only gotten worst and the town looks deserted. In the center of town we come across a little two story hotel and Gale pulls into the closest parking stop to the building. "Okay on three we run." Gale tells me, I only nod in agreement. "Good one, two, three!" And with that we both hop out of the car and make a break for the door.

We are reasonably soaked when we get into the lobby. It isn't a fancy place but still nice, it has an older more rustic look to it. Gale leads me up to the front desk. "Hello sir, do you have any rooms left." Gale asks the manager. He's an older man looks to be in his sixty's. "You're in luck" he tells us. "I've got one more room left. People have been flooding in off the highway trying to get away from the storm. Just give me one second." The man returns a moment later with a set of keys. "I just need a name sir." "Gale Hawthorne" Gale tells him. "Okay your second floor room 14. Just call down to the lobby if you need anything and I hope you enjoy your stay, goodnight." The man says before exiting into the back room. "Okay we're set let's go." Gale says heading for the stairs.

About half way down the second floor hallway is our room. Gale unlocks the door and lets me enter first. It's a nice room with a small TV in the corner, little bathroom off to the side, a couch, a laundry area, and a queen size bed in the middle. Gale enters behind me surveying the room. "Ummm Catnip, I can sleep on the couch if that would make you more comfortable." Gale tells me. I didn't even put together the fact that one bed meant sleeping with Gale, but when I do the thought kind of excites me. I blush as I answer. "Oh no your fine, you don't have to sleep one the couch. If you don't want to." "Are you sure I mean I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable." "Its fine Gale, I would actually probably feel safer." I tell him taking a few steps forward. "Okay thanks" he replies. "Um do you want to take shower, I'll wash your clothes for you since they're probably filthy from the lake water. I don't think you want to sleep in that." Gale asks me. "Oh sure thanks." I say bouncing to the bathroom. "Leave the door unlock so I can get you clothes okay?" Gale yells. "Okay" I say.

Once in the bathroom I turn on the hot water in the shower and strip naked. When I get in the steamy water feels like heaven. Then there's a knock on the door "Can I come in without getting punched yet" Gale asks making me giggle. "Yes you're fine. The clothes are in the corner." The door flings opens and Gale walks in. Weirdly after a couple seconds still I don't hear any noise. Then I hear a faint version of the jaws theme song slightly growing louder. I peak my head out to see Gale smirking and singing. "Gale!" I yell failing to reach out enough to punch him. "What I'm just messing with ya" he says, and I'm no longer able to control my laugh. I pull back into the shower as Gale leaves. "By the way" he yells laughing. "Love the pink panty's." "Ugh" I yelp. "Expressly the little pink bow in the front" Gale adds though his laughter. "Whatever Hawthorne, bet yours look the same." I joke. "Um I happen to where extremely manly underwear so yeah." He says defensively. "Of course" I add sarcastically. "Why? Do you want to see them?" He jokes back. "No, no that's okay." I tell him, luckily able to hide my embarrassment thanks to the shower curtain.

After my showers done and Gale brings my clothes back, Gale gets in the shower I wash his clothes for him. While there in the wash I decide to watch some TV while we still have power. Gale doesn't take nearly as long as me, so I rush to get his clothes dry when I hear the shower go off.

I go back to watching TV when Gale emerges wearing his t-shirt and jeans again. "Whatcha whatchen?" Gale ask sitting down beside me. "The weather and by the looks of it, the worst of the storm is yet to." "Ugh, I'm sorry Catnip, I should have checked the weather before I invited you. I just wanted you to get away for a little while, have fun, and get to know you better. For you to forget, you know, that." I look away knowing he's talking about the incident at the club the other night. "Anyways, I know I fucked your weekend up and I'm sorry." "Gale you didn't do anything wrong, I had a great time with you. You can't control the weather." I tell him placing my arm on his shoulder. "Not just that Katniss." He says, raising his voice, mad at himself, while standing up and walking away from the couch before turning back to me. "I'm the reason you got hurt last night, it's my fault, I know it's my fault. I knew we weren't in the best neighborhood. I knew it was too late for you to be walking by yourself. I knew a girl just got raped and killed not two miles from where we were last week and for some reason I wasn't thinking and I let you get put in the same position as that girl just because I had to take a fucking phone call." Gale yells sitting down on the bed with his face in his hands. I knew the girl he was talking about. Not personally, but I heard the story on the news. I get chills at the thought that maybe the guys who killed her were the guys I encountered last night.

I just stare at Gale for a moment trying to figure out what to say, but just before I open my mouth he continues. "And then I'm dumb enough not to call the cops, I just can't believe I…." "Gale stop!" I interrupt him, before sitting down next to him and grabbing his hand so he knows I'm serious. "It's not your fault Gale, you didn't know that would happen. We weren't in a bad neighborhood we were just in the wrong place at the wrong time. It's no one's fault but the guys who did it. And for you to attack three huge guys to save a girl you barley knew was the bravest thing I've ever seen." He quite for a moment. "You're sure you're not mad?" He asks. "Positive." "Okay good, sorry for yelling." He says, making me laugh. "Quite apologizing for stupid things!" I pretend yell. We both burst out laughing. Then all of a sudden there a loud thud and the power goes out. "Fuck" Gale says still laughing. "Come on let's find a flashlight." I tell Gale. "Okay but I can't see anything, wait is this it?" He says swatting in my direction. "Stop!" I yell laughing because his swatting quickly turns into tickling. Soon he flips us over so he's lying on top of me with his pelvis holding my lower portion in place. After a few more minutes of tickling he stops and grabs my hands to pin them above my head. Then he pushes my shirt up to right under my boobs and places his hand on my lower tummy, brushing the hem of my jeans. I'm so turned on at the moment it startles me to hear him speak. "Hmmm, let's see." He begins, gently tickling m skin as a warning. "Gale is THE kindest, hottest, sexiest beast I have ever meet and he wears extremely manly underwear. Either say it or this punishment will be far worse than the one you received earlier today." Not wanting this to end I reply "I'm not saying a word." As I expected Gale begins to tickle me again, but soon stops and leans down to my ear. "Do you trust me?" He whispers. Confused I answer honestly. "Yes" "Good" He says before continuing to tickle me. "Last chance say it!" He tells me, but being stubborn like I am I yell back "No!" "Have it your way" He says before stopping the tickling, reaching down and unbuttoning and unzipping my shorts. I gasp and Gale chuckles. "Either say it or they both come down." He say with a smirk. I'm both extremely shocked and turned on by this, and I don't know ha to say. "What?" Is all I get out. "You heard me, either say it or I see your pussy." I blushing a deep red, even more embarrasses that Gale can see me blush now that our eyes have a gusted to the dark. I know Gale wouldn't do anything to hurt me and I'm so extremely turned on I can't help but play along. "My lips are sealed." I tell him with a smirk. "Not for long honey" he tells me as he rises of of me for the quickest second and rips my shorts of, leaving only the thin fabric of my panty's to separate this huge man from my most intimate area. As if that isn't enough of a turn on Gale only takes a second to look at my panties before slowly pressing his groin back down on mine. I have to hold my breath to keep from moaning. The closer he get the harder his area feels. His eyes are boring hole into mine, with the smirk never leaving his face. "Come on Catnip, you don't want me to have to embarrass you." He's says in a mocking tone. "Takes a lot to embarrass me." I fired back. "Okay well how about I strip you completely naked, then if you're still being stubborn we can give the people out in the hall way a little show." My mouth just hangs open until I can form my one word response "No." I have to remind myself he's only joking, he's too fucking good at this. "Okay, okay but still if you don't say it, these babies are coming down." He threatens, as he wraps his finger around the band of my panties and playful tugs. I'm enjoying this so much I figure it can't hurt to go a little longer. "Damn you are one naughty girl" Gale says referring to my silence. "Okay here we go." Gale slowly starts to pull my panties down, his eyes never leaving mine. "10, 9, 8" He starts to count down, raising the tension "7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2…" "Gale is THE kindest, hottest, sexiest beast I've ever meet and he wears extremely manly underwear!" I yell at the last minute. "Damn it" Gale yells laughing, as he covers his eyes and gets off of me so I can get decent. Once I'm dressed Gale gives me a pouty face "You ruin all the fun" he says pulling up of the bed. "Sorry but weren't we supposed to be finding a flash light?" "You're right I'm going to ruin down to the lobby and see if they have extra, be back in ten minutes." And with that he's gone. Once the door closes I fall back onto the bed. The bed I was just half naked under Gale in. I can't believe I did that, it's like Gale and I just have some sort of connection, I feel like I've known him for years. Sure it was nothing more than a game but still, maybe he did like me?

Soon Gale reemerges from the lobby. "They didn't have any flash lights, but they did have candles and matches." Gale lights a candle on each of the bedside tables, lighting up the room. "Do you want to get ready for bed?" He asks me. "Sure I am a little tired." I reply. To my surprise Gale then rips his shirt over his head and begins to undo his belt. Soon he's standing in front of me in only his boxers. "See told you they were manly." He says. "Are you coming to bed" he asks climbing under the covers. I decide it can't hurt to tease him a bit, expessically if it will help me sleep better. So I reach up seductively behind my back and unclip my bra, never breaking eye contact. Once it's off I throw it right in front of him and smirk before undoing my pants and pulling them down so I'm only in a kami and underwear.

After a couple minutes of lying on my back I turn to my side and see Gale staring at me. "What?" I ask. "Nothing, just thinking. We are definitely going to miss class tomorrow." He tells me half joking. "Yeah but nothing we can't make up" I add "It was worth it." "Definitely" Gale agrees. Then out of nowhere Gale wraps his arms around me. I tense at first not knowing what to think then relax. It feels so good to snuggle up against his warm chiseled chest, usually I would have a million thoughts spinning around in my head at something like this, but right now all I feel is peace. "Is this okay?" Gale asks. "Definitely" I reply. "Goodnight Catnip" Gale whispers. "Goodnight Gale." And with that I fall fast asleep in the safety of Gale's arms.

**(Authors Note: Hope you guys enjoyed it. Sorry for the wait, it's been an interesting summer, but I haven't forgotten about you guys! Please, please, please review. Tell me what you thought or if you have any ideas that have to do with this tory please tell me. Also is you want to privet message me feel free! Love you guys. Review, review, review!)**


End file.
